


Node 08 废弃工厂调查事件后续

by Juneyinthesea



Category: Cytus (Video Game)
Genre: Chinese Language, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 17:03:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16727403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juneyinthesea/pseuds/Juneyinthesea
Summary: 这是关于OS里没有提到的一些剧情（bu





	Node 08 废弃工厂调查事件后续

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mr.Crow](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Mr.Crow).



"我可以把这起事故的责任归因到你逞一时口舌之快上吗？Colin."  
"啊呀，你明明知道搞出这种爆炸出来的人不是我，为什么不去责怪那群阴沟里爬出来的老鼠呢？"  
ConneR和Xenon，一人背靠在工厂灰色的墙上佯装自己在研究着被破坏的钢架结构，一人则愤愤不平地盯着前者，毫不掩饰自己身上快要溢出来的怒气。

半小时前。

“这边看来也没有我的事情了，可以回去了吧？”   
“……我去确认一下。”   
Xenon走向摇摇欲坠的、生了锈斑的楼梯，A.R.C工作人员正在现场做最后的勘察与记录。   
“哎呀呀，就发现了这么点东西吗？A.R.C也不过如此。”ConneR带着那天生就令人恼火的语调笑着说。  
“少说两句，Colin。”Xenon看着捏着拳头的员工，向站在一旁戴着手铐仿佛事不关己的ConneR发出了警告。  
“好吧，只是……老鼠们的表情实在是太有意思了。”  
Xenon皱眉，表示无话可说。  
在确定没有更多异常之后，嘀嘀咕咕的员工们离开了现场，临走前还不忘撇二人几眼。  
废弃的工厂结构复杂，而前厂主似乎在离开之前就已经把大多数仪器都转手倒卖，仅留下那些攀附在墙壁上粗细各异的管道，和水泥钢铁一起齐心协力将工厂空间切割为大大小小的单元。今日多云，见不到阳光，空气中甚至还飘着一层凉凉的雾。ConneR从墙上挖开的窗口眺望，隐约便可以看到在天上悬浮的总部，在那之下便是繁华喧杂的市中心。而在离中心不远的这里，则是满眼的荒凉。  
他把目光从窗外收回，转头看到Xenon还在对着建造者遗骸消失的位置沉思。  
“我们也走吧。”Xenon忽然开口说。"回去还可以再搜一搜这些东西的资料，看看还有没有更多可挖掘的东西。"  
“悉听尊便。”  
他们一前一后踏上了来时的铁架天桥。Xenon坚持让ConneR走在前面，理由是他有责任和义务来监督这个危险分子的一举一动。  
Xenon注意到ConneR的浅色衬衫与深色西裤似乎是被人仔细打理过，服服帖帖熨得平整；他人都以为让管理局头疼不已的盗墓者会是那种放荡不羁的运动派角色，背着大背包手持榔头在废墟里出没，却没料到ConneR实际上是个养尊处优的下午茶爱好者。  
说起来眼前的这个危险分子还是个演奏家。  
“真是曲如其人。”看着对方考究的穿着，Xenon的脑海里迅速闪过这个念头。

ConneR是个对生活情调很有讲究的人。比如，他刚刚入职A.R.C.时搬来的全套沏茶用具；又比如，书桌上堆砌成山的、难以读懂的古籍，还有小提琴黑白乐谱；还有各种不知是否合法的改装仪器，冷光灯安置在上，遵循着某一固定频率安静地闪动。Xenon推测A.R.C.一定交给了他不少特权，即便如此，这家伙绕开防火墙的姿势熟练得不能不让人生疑。  
"为了工作，得好好看着这个危险分子。" Xenon盯着不合常理的入侵数据想。  
但真的仅仅是为了工作吗？他又疑惑了。  
网路又传来了异常信息。于是他甩甩头，决定把这种无关紧要的事情搁置不提。以后多加监视就是了。

走在前方的人忽然在楼梯中央停住脚步。  
“Colin，怎么回事？” Xenon警觉地捏紧了手铐的控制开关。  
“这里不太对劲。”他转身侧对着Xenon说道。  
“哪里？”  
“你看，钢板的焊接处……”  
Xenon顺着ConneR的眼神往下看，崭新的切口在生满铁锈的铁架上额外醒目。  
铁架天桥发出了不堪重负的声音。  
Xenon张了张嘴，想要说些什么，但与此同时，他的耳朵敏锐地捕捉到了某个角落里正在响起频率逐渐加快的倒计时，AI发出警报。  
他的眼睛对上了ConneR金色的眸子，但他没有作答的时间。  
“小心！”他一步上前抓住ConneR的手臂，在下一个瞬间，由钢铁支撑的梯子仿佛被人抽去了骨骼一般，铁块、瓦砾和钢筋齐刷刷失去支点。  
一声巨响。  
由小型爆炸装置引起的坍塌事故在短短的几秒之后便迅速平息，而重物坠落引发的回音还在耳膜中震荡。

“真狠呐~”ConneR回头望着不远处在光线下飞舞着的一大团尘埃，不急不慢地说。  
“你差一点就没命了。”Xenon抽出了架着ConneR胳膊的手臂。  
“如果不戴着这个玩意儿的话我也可以自保。”ConneR举起手示意。“所以为了防止意外再次发生，我可以脱掉手铐了吗？Mr.Simon？”  
"不可以——至少是现在还不行。我可以把这起事故的责任归到你逞一时口舌之快上吗？Colin."  
"啊呀，你明明知道搞出这种爆炸出来的人不是我，为什么不去责怪那群阴沟里爬出来的老鼠呢？"  
“你在嫌疑名单上可是赫赫有名，而且，我还不能排除你是安装炸弹主谋的可能性。”  
“我还没笨到把命随意赌在你身上的程度。”  
“是啊，像你这么狡猾的人，怎么可能会把所有秘密都只放在一个储存单元里。”  
“承蒙夸奖；顺带一提，在古语里这叫‘不要把所有鸡蛋都放在同一个篮子里’。”ConneR站起身，绕着平台小心地看了一圈，过了一会儿，他抬高了音量说：“我有一个好消息和一个坏消息。"  
"别卖关子。"Xenon语气生硬地说。  
危险分子试图转了转僵硬的手腕，坚硬的金属硌着关节很不舒服。"好吧。坏消息是，我们唯一的出路被炸断了。"  
Xenon没有说话，算是默认了。  
"好消息是这里的结构还算坚固，我觉得我们可以在这里待到救援到来为止——放松一点，Simon，我只是想活动一下手腕；你知道的，长时间保持同一姿势……”  
“行了，你知道我警惕你的理由……如果主谋不是你，那我认为我们是等不到A.R.C派来救援人员了。”  
“哈哈，不必指望那群锱铢必较的老鼠。”  
“……你也没少惹到他们吧？现在出路没了，你要是有什么好主意就快点说吧。”  
“很可惜，我现在没有想到呢~”  
Xenon恼火地瞪了他一眼：“那你为什么还能这么优哉？”  
ConneR微微一笑：“说实话，勘测这么多年，碰到这点小情况实在是算不了什么，被人暗算也不是头一遭；再者，即使我有方法你也不会信任我。”他背贴着墙缓缓坐下。“所以，为什么不把你的前队友叫来给我们搭把手呢？比如那个叫Joe的咖啡店老板……不过，如果他在忙的话那给Cherry小姐发个信息也可以……”  
“你还真是查得一清二楚啊……Colin.”  
“我可是比你想象的还要了解你，Mr.Xenon.”  
“别在外面叫这个名字。”  
“反正这里除了我们之外也没有别的人了。”  
Xenon没有回答，一时间四周静得只能听到水从缝隙中滴落的声音。他靠着墙在暗处低头摆弄着AI的界面，荧蓝色的光照亮了他的脸。

“Joe说他有时间。”Xenon看向坐在身边的ConneR，随即威胁性地眯起了眼：“你在搞什么？”  
“抱歉，”ConneR拨弄了一下手表。他的语气很诚恳，但脸上依然是那副不可信的微笑。“等待的时间有点久，实在是没事干所以就试着破解了一下。”  
“破解手铐只会降低我对你的信任程度，”Xenon说：“而且，你最好别耍什么花样。”  
“如果习惯了与A.R.C.的防火墙打交道，那破解神秘黑客设置的桎梏也不失为打发时间的一种乐趣。”他耸耸肩。“其实离破解成功就差最后几步了。”  
“我警告你，Colin，别做出格的事情。”  
“好的~好的~”  
Xenon怀疑的目光在ConneR的脸上游移，他抓起戴在对方手腕上的手铐，调出了操作界面。他触碰到了ConneR温热的皮肤，与之相反的是冰冷的机械臂，没有温度，也没有跳动的脉搏。这是一双演奏家的手，他想。他曾经去过ConneR举办的实体音乐会，远远地看到他的手指灵巧地在提琴的弓弦上舞蹈；当时的他并没有想到过自己可以近距离地观察这双手——还是以这么特别的方式。  
Xenon意识到ConneR注视着他的一举一动，他不得不假装自己正在研究手铐程序的代码。当拆下ConneR的手表，看到皮肤上被压出的淡红色印痕时，他忍不住咬了一下自己的嘴唇。  
他现在是个危险分子，Xenon强迫自己这么想。  
“哈哈，被识破了吗？”  
“一般的手表不可能会安上这么多程序。”Xenon冷静地说。  
“这可是连管理局那群家伙都看不出来的伪装呢。”危险分子略显遗憾地陈述着：“Mr. Xenon，作为一只A.R.C.的雏鸟，你已经做得相当出色了。”  
Xenon说不清楚他到底对哪个词更为恼火，也许是A.R.C.，也许是雏鸟，也有可能是ConneR漫不经心的态度。他对危险分子一直压抑着的不明情绪促使他采取了接下来的举动——Xenon板着脸，一手捏着手中的开关，一手撑在ConneR背后的墙上，对他说：  
“你到底是从什么时候开始关注我的？A.R.C.请来的顾问先生？”  
被影子半覆盖的人对Xenon突如其来的举动表现出了惊讶，但很快地又掩饰住了想要继续试探对方底线的冲动。白金色的发丝有意无意地撩得他脖颈发痒。ConneR认真地想了想，在这里激怒未来的盟友并不是一个理智的决定，于是他实话实说道：“大概是在我来到A.R.C.之后不久。”  
“……是吗？”Xenon不易察觉地叹了一口气。  
然后他抬起头，湛蓝的眼睛一眨不眨。“但Mr.ConneR，你知道吗？我可是在你宣布要复出音乐界之前就一直在关注着你啊。”

ConneR很少有衣衫不整的时候，以得体的姿态嘲弄羔羊们是他的拿手好戏。但现在局势已经失控了，不满规则跃出围墙的黑羊、管理局的棋子之一——Simon，即他计划中要拉拢的“盟友”Xenon，把他今天精心熨好的衬衫揉得一团糟。  
Xenon把头埋在Conner的颈窝，在锁骨附近留下了一串细碎的轻吻，随后他用齿尖轻轻咬住了Conner喉结一侧的皮肤，惹得后者的身体因这细微的疼痛而战栗。  
"嘶……还真的是……毫无章法……"Conner偏着头，侧着眼与Xenon对视。  
"抱歉……"他低下头，张口含住了被困者的左耳耳垂。温热的口腔包裹了冰凉的肌肤。在短暂的捉弄之后，他又开始用舌尖灵巧地舔舐着耳廓的边缘。他注意到对方耳尖在微微发红，不知是热气的作用还是皮肤与舌尖摩擦的缘故。  
"人体温度最低的部位是耳垂。"Xenon无视了对方的小声抗议，将手掌覆盖在对方起伏的胸膛上继续对着耳朵说道："有的人会在手指被热锅烫到之后用手触摸耳垂，企图达到降温的效果。"  
"哈哈，你现在提这个，该不会是为了向我科普家政小妙招吧？" ConneR面不改色地打趣说道。  
"当然不是，"Xenon把手指滑向对方裸露在空气中的胸膛，揉搓了几下。" ConneR教授，我提这个只是为了分散你的注意力而已。"  
ConneR忽然觉得右边身子一沉，与神经相接的机械臂失去了反应，甸甸地压在小腹上。采用病毒程序使一条机械手臂暂时失灵对小黑客来说轻而易举。ConneR不安地扭动着左手手腕，在心里暗叫不好。  
"这就是为什么我讨厌无机物……唔……"  
Xenon大胆而及时地堵住了他的嘴，试探性地含住了对方的下唇，略带生硬的胡茬并没有阻挠他的动作。他利用位置上的优势迅速压制住了无法抵抗的ConneR，而解开对方搭扣的动作却笨拙得像一只刚刚学会走路的奶猫。Xenon在行动上果断利索，却因缺乏经验始终不得要领。  
在ConneR第三次被急不可耐的小黑客用齿尖不慎咬疼下唇时，他终于忍不住微微喘息。  
"吻技太糟糕了……Xenon……你似乎把我当成了一个需要啃噬的苹果……"  
对方顿了一下，而后把发烫的额头小心抵在ConneR的侧脸上——事实上二者温度一样高——无比认真地说："那请告诉我该怎么做，Mr.ConneR."  
Xenon抬起头，略带歉意地舔了舔对方被咬破的嘴唇，却没有丝毫要退却的意愿。被直呼姓名的人无法拒绝如此灼热的视线。于是他稍稍偏了偏头，示意Xenon把手枕在后颈。  
“很好……”ConneR引导着对方的动作，庆幸自己稍微夺回了对事态的控制权。他嗅到了洗涤剂若有若无的味道，化学药剂模拟出来的花香残留在Xenon的外套和衣领上，竟然会有那么一丝好闻；也许是因为他对Node03的草木还抱有眷恋的情绪。温暖的金黄色光线切割出废墟的阴影，他闭上眼；一群白鸟振翅从建筑物外掠过，在水泥墙上留下短短几秒剪影。  
现在天平向另一方倾斜，事情又继续往失态的方向发展。Xenon终于解开了演奏家身上最后几颗纽扣，他学得很快。  
他依着锁骨听到了对方胸腔中有力的心跳，然后又在上面留下吻痕；他把碍事的手臂——无论是金属还是肉体——往上推，固定在了离头部不远的位置。现在，遗迹勘测者的躯体毫无保留地暴露在他眼前，就连腕上的浅红色印痕都让人心神不宁。他的目光控制不住地在对方裸露的腹肌上描摹沟壑，于是手掌微微用力地扣住了腰窝，低头亲吻对方裸露的脖颈，另一只空闲的手却不断地向下摸索。

“哈……”当Xenon用手圈住对方的性器开始套弄时，ConneR一直努力维持的、从容不迫的表情终于出现了破绽，他忍不住发出了低低的呻吟声，褐发被汗水濡湿，而Xenon还在不依不饶地用舌尖在乳首附近画圈。  
"应该再写封信去投诉那个Body Hack Corp……"ConneR一边吃力地应付着像金毛大猫一样赖在身上不走的Xenon，一边漫无边际地想。“电子产品真是不可靠……”他尽力迎合Xenon的一举一动，以此使得自己看起来不像是非自愿被摁在地上，衣物乱七八糟地褪在一旁。  
快感积压到了极点却久久不能释放的感觉简直要逼得他发疯，“太乱来了……”他恍惚地思考着。引力拖曳着他坠入湖心。究竟是Xenon的手法太过任性，还是他使心眼有意为之；每当他在间隙中唤回理智试图想要推开压在身上的人时，后者就变本加厉地加快了手中的动作，又或是咬着耳朵安抚着，哄得他迷迷糊糊之间放弃抵抗。  
"Simon，Joe随时都会来吧。"他半恼地咕哝着，睫毛遮住了半阖的眼。  
"是的。" Xenon理所当然地说："所以我们得快一点。"  
一向以从容镇定的演奏家索性自暴自弃地用还能活动的手臂遮住了脸。他的皮肤热得发烫，但似乎又有无数沉重冰凉的石头在他的胃里滚动。  
“明明知道是个陷阱还主动跳进来……真可爱啊，Mr.ConneR。”Xenon舔去对方眼角泛出的泪水，半认真地想。

 

回去的路上。

Joe觉得他的好基友今天有点不太一样。  
一路上他几乎都在望着窗外沉默不语，虽然Xenon本来就是话不多说的类型。“但今天也太不同寻常了……难道是因为身边多了个危险分子吗？”Joe悄悄透过后视镜观察着两人，默默地在心里嘀咕着。  
“诶，对了，你们要不要去咖啡店里喝一杯？我研究出了新品哦！”  
“我喝牛奶就够了。Colin你呢？”  
“哈哈，我的话一杯茶就好了哦。”ConneR举起手笑着说。“这个东西你还不打算摘下来吗？”  
“忘了……抱歉。”Xenon打开了控制开关，手铐应声掉在了腿上。“可我还是比较喜欢你戴着它的样子。”  
最后一句虽然被人刻意压低了音调，但还是一字不漏地飘进了咖啡店店主的耳朵里。  
ConneR开始剧烈咳嗽，声音听起来有点假。  
而Joe正在怀疑自己的耳朵刚刚出现了幻听。  
这都什么和什么啊！那两人的表情绝对是在害羞吧？是在害羞没错吧？！感觉自己似乎发现了什么不得了的事情的Joe在前排如坐针毡，他这辈子从来都没有这么希望自己是个聋子，或者是瞎子。  
“好好开车，Joe.” Xenon忽然说。  
“啊？嗯……”认知崩溃的咖啡店店主表示自己的心脏受到了不小的惊吓。  
等回去之后一定要好好盘问那小子，可别又被那群八卦的狗仔们拿来做文章了。他抓狂地想。


End file.
